Jammer Splash
Jammer Splash is a match-three spin-off to My Singing Monsters, and is similar to Furcorn's Jelly Dreams except with more simplistic gameplay. It has been soft-launched to the UK on May 3rd, 2016. It has been officially launched to the world in November 18th 2016 in the 2.0.0 update. In the game, a Toe Jammer goes through different levels, and completes them in order to move on to the next, and as the levels progress, more monsters are able to help. It is unlike most match-three games, as you can only pop in order to combine the jammers, and that at least 2 need to be popped. Gameplay In the game, you need to pop Jammer Blocks in groups of 2 or more touching each other. In order to pass the level, you need to meet the level criteria, which can vary from gaining the needed amount of points to popping the correct amount of Jammer blocks. Once you pass a certain amount of levels, you will reach a gift box, which contains some diamonds and sometimes some power ups, which are different monsters who help you complete the level. Matching and Weapons In order to pop the jammers, you need to match them. you can match 3 together in any way, but jammer jars, also referred to as weapons, can only be created by matching in a horizontal line. If you merge any jammer with a jammer jar, it changes the boom jar to the color of the jammer it was merged with. To make a boom jar, you need to match 3 in a row horizontally. when popped, boom jars clear out a 3 by 3 square. to make a splash jar, you need to match 4 in a row horizontally. When popped, whatever color the jar was gets blasted from the 4 corners of the jar, and any jammer in its path changes into that color. if it hits an obstacle, it weakens/breaks it and bounces backwards into the other direction. in you match 5 or more in a row horizontally, you create a star jar. When popped, star jars randomly pop 3 jammers. When 2 boom jars are combined, a super jar is created. Super jars automatically explodes in a 5 by 5 radius. If you combine 2 splash jars, it automatically shoots 8 spike balls which go in all directions, and these spike balls destroy all jellies in its path. If you combine a boom jar and an splash jar, it creates a splash bomb. These do the same as combining 2 splash jars, with the exception being that it shoots into the 4 corners instead of 8 different directions. When a star jar and a boom jar are combined, it does exactly what normal star jars do, except instead of popping the jammers, it replaces them with boom jars, and only shoots 2. If a splash jar and a star jar are combined, the same happens as if a boom jar and star jar are combined, the only difference being it replaces with splash jars instead of boom jars. Combining 2 star jars results in a "jammer jar"/"jammer splash" that clears the screen. Power Ups As you go through the game power ups unlock. there are 4 power ups so far, and each power up has a different monster to represent it. The 1st power up unlocked is thumpies, which when a place is selected, will randomly break/ weaken jammers or obstacles. The 2nd power up is kayna, which when a place is selected, drops a bomb that blows up with a 3 by 3 radius. The 3rd power up is tweedle, which when a place I selected, will fly in and break and weaken everything in that objects column and row. the final power up is ghazt, which when a jammer is selected, will turn every other jammer of that color into a boom jar. Although it is not a power up, when you get a big enough combo, you fill a jammer splash meter. This meter resets once the combo is done, but if your able to fill it, toe jammer jumps down and clears a 4 by 4 radius area. Obstacles Obstacles are things other than jammers that block the way. the 1st and most basic obstacle is dirt, which can be broken by matching 3 jammers next to it, using jammer jars, or using power ups. The next obstacle is ice. Ice can be broken either by matching 3 fire jammers next to it, jammer jars, or power ups. On some levels there is a count down, and every certain amount of moves, something I frozen over. Other obstacles could be frozen over. another obstacle is boulders. Boulders can only be broken by power ups or jammer jars. Boulders could have 1-3 tiers. Normal Boulders are broken after one hit. If its 2 tier, there is what seems to be wood encasing it, which will take 1 hit to clear before it becomes a normal boulder. the 3rd tier is leaves, which have grown over the wood. This takes 3 hits to break. Another obstacle is wind, which will have a count down to how many moves until it blows. when the wind blows, it pushes everything in one direction, and sometimes it alternates which direction it blows in. Level Types The 1st kind of level is points. In order to pass these, you need to create the required amount of points. For these levels, when you hit the goal, the level won't end until all left over turns are used. Another kind of level is paint, in which you need to pop the jammer of the correct color on certain squares in order to paint them. If boom jars of that color is used, it counts as painting. Another level type is jammer levels, in which you need to pop a certain amount of the various jammer colors. If you have any left over turns, they turn into different kinds of jammer jars, and pop. The only exception to this is point levels. When a player runs out of turns, the Toe Jammer sings "doo" 4 times. C, B, A#, A. Jammers There are various amounts of jammers. The main 6 are the blue jammer, pink jammer, red jammer, yellow jammer, purple jammer, and green jammer. They all function the same, and can match to pop, or create jammer jars. Fire jammers unlock when you make it to the cold levels, and have the same functions as the normal ones, except it has the special ability to not be able to freeze and to be able to break ice if next to it when matching. It can't be frozen if its in the form of a jammer jar either. The rainbow jammer is unocked when you reach the tropical level, which are the last 100. They function the same as the normal ones, except they can change color in order to match others. For example, if you combine a ranbow jammer with a pink one, it turns into a pink one. Along with this, rainbow jammers also have the ability to paint any color Boosters Boosters apear before you start the level, and can be used by watching a short advertisement. They can vary from removing all jammers of one color to creating weapons. All different known boosters are: Boom jar- Splash jar- Star jar- +3- Start the level with 3 extra turns! Boulder- All Boulders take one hit! Pop all jammers- Differences with Furcorn's Jelly Dreams Note: "FJD" = Furcorn's Jelly Dreams; and "JS" = Jammer Splash *No cascades in Jammer Splash, i.e. falling blocks do not cause extra popping. Instead, the blocks stay where they are even if they are popped. *Blocks only appear as single blocks *Ice is more like Candy Crush's chocolate in Jammer Splash, i.e. they are growing semi-permanent blocks; in FJD, they act more like growing locks. *Cannot swipe blocks across to empty spaces in Jammer Splash; can in FJD. *Bombs are made from popping 5-6 blocks, harpoons (leaf shooters in FJD) from 7-8 blocks, color bombs from 9+ blocks; in FJD they are made by 4, 5, and 6 blocks respectively. *At the moment (could come later) there so far are no levels requiring harpoons or color bombs in JS. *So far, only one level in JS requires bombs. *Powerups available to make the game easier in JS; FJD doesn't have this function. *Jammer Splash has Treasure Chests; FJD does not. *Avatars that give special powers in JS; FJD not have. *Stickers to collect to build images of MSM-related and DoF-related stuff. Treasure Chest controversy In Version 2.2.2, when Treasure Chests were introduced, they needed to be opened by tapping on it multiple times. The animation involved what appears to be violence to the anthropomorphic Treasure Chest. Version History Version 2.3.0 Welcome to Jammer Splash! In this update: * New Island Discovered – Play 20 New Levels! * Collect Stars and compete against Friends! * Updated Menus and interfaces * Bug Fixes and Graphic Optimizations Detailed info: *Monster avatar gets sad if you used up all your moves. *More sticker pages. *Cannot move past a world if you not unlocked yet. *Different menu positions Version 2.2.2 On Version 2.2.2, the changes: *Changing of Toe Jammers into jelly-like blocks with symbols of Toe Jammers on it. Also changed so that sliding the jammers is disabled, popping at least two per group is required, and that cascading (falling jammers to produce extra matches) is disabled. **Toe Jammer jelly-like blocks replaced actual Toe Jammers because it seemed violent to pop actual Toe Jammers. *Avatar abilities added to avatars. **Toe Jammer chance to destroy obstacles **Dandidoo chance to add extra moves **PomPom earning more points per game. **Whisp chance to place a bomb on the screen. **Pango chance to prevent an ice spreading after a move. *Added Treasure Chests. *Daily login mini-game removed, but added every 6 hours a Treasure Chest is available to open, for prizes such as discount on avatar abilities, temporary infinite lives, extra coins or diamonds, or new stickers. *Updated tutorials *Updated menus and interfaces *Available to all of the world. Version 1.0.3 On June 21st, 2016, the game was updated again which added: *The ability to earn coins by solving puzzles. *The ability to collect stickers, which are put in a sticker book. *New avatars as you move along the map. *A prize portal, where you can earn rewards from. *Daily login mini-game to earn daily rewards. *Daily specials. *Bug fixes and optimizations. Version 1.0.1 On Version 1.0.1, on May 27, 2016, the game was updated which brought: *Updated design to the pink jammer *Made blue and green jammers more feminine looking *Slightly different design for fire jammer *Complete redesign to rainbow jammer *Updated animations *Level types indicated with icons on buttons *New design for squished jammers *Ambience sound *Small detail like shadows improved *Canada release Notes *It appears that some Glowbes are used as the 1 to 3 "stars" for the performance of a level. The blue one is used for the "pass" star, the red one for the "very good" star, and the yellow one for the "excellent" star. *As of its release, there seems to only be 225 levels. *There is only one monster exclusively from Dawn of Fire, which is the Glowl. It is only seen when a new gift box is dropped. The glowl flies over the screen holding the box, and drops it while still flying, then continues to fly off screen. *As of Version 2.2.2., popping Toe Jammers has turned into popping Jammer Blocks with their respective colors and jammer symbols on them. This is mostly due to popping Toe Jammers as being violent. External Links *FAQ on Jammer Splash *Jammer Splash on the App Store Gallery Jammer-splash-icon.png|App icon jammer splash title screen.jpg|Title screen jammer splash gameplay.jpeg|Gameplay jammer splash stage select.jpg|Stage select 1-12 jammer splash level 84-94.jpg|Stages 84-94 jammer splash level 177-190.jpg|Stages 177-190 jammer splash power up.jpg|A power up featuring Ghazt Screen Shot 2017-02-25 at 9.06.09 PM.png|Finishing all levels for now Category:Games Category:Spinoffs